Predator Lautan
by R2N
Summary: "Manusia yang merupakan spesies dengan tingkat kecerdasan tertinggi seharusnya tidak menjadi segerombolan makhluk diktator yang membuat kerusakan di muka bumi"/ Untuk event #ANIMALIAChallenge.
Himawari mengenal Hiashi selama ia mengenal kedua orangtuanya. Kakeknya selalu ada di sana, di setiap memori masa lalu gadis itu.

Ia masih ingat saat ia jatuh dan keningnya berdarah ketika umurnya baru menginjak tahun ketiga, kakeknyalah yang mengangkatnya dan mengobati lukanya. Ia juga ingat setiap musim panas yang ia lalui bersama Boruto di rumah Hiashi yang mungil di Fukushima, mereka memakan es serut di bawah pohon Ginkgo sambil menonton Hiashi yang sibuk berkebun. Hiashi juga sering mengajaknya ke festival musim panas dan membelikannya Semangka atau Takoyaki. Himawari juga tak mungkin lupa bahwa kakeknya rela datang dari Fukushima ke Tokyo di musim dingin yang menggigil hanya untuk menjenguknya yang sakit demam.

Limpahan kasih sayang dan perhatian itu begitu membekas dan kemudian tertanam di otaknya sejak kecil bahwa Hiashi adalah kakek terbaik di dunia.

Ibunya pernah bercerita bahwa Hiashi selalu keras dalam mendidik dan s berusaha menjadikan putrinya sesempurna mungkin. Akan tetapi, Himawari sama sekali tidak merasa kakeknya keras atau galak. Bagaimana mungkin Lelaki berambut coklat pudar panjang yang selalu mendongenginya kisah kakek pemekar bunga juga Momotaru serta sering membuatkannya _Teru-teru bozu_ itu galak?

Tidak mungkin kan?

Di umurnya yang kini 19 tahun , gadis itu pun masih begitu menyayangi kakeknya.

Ia selalu berusaha mampir ke Fukushima setiap bulan, membawakan kakeknya sekotak besar _Amanatto_ atau _Sakuramochi,_ menginap di sana semalam dan kemudian kembali ke Tokyo di malam senin. Kebiasaan itu tak pernah berubah.

.

.

.

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **AU/ Gaje /Typo**

 **RnR**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Himawari menuju beranda belakang lalu duduk di samping kakeknya yang sedang menatap hujan dengan mata yang tak pernah ia tau apa arti tatapan tersebut. Sudah 19 tahun ia mengenal Hiashi tapi ia tak pernah tahu arti tatapan itu, tatapan penuh pilu bercampur rindu setiap kali menatap hujan.

"Dingin ya." Kata Himawari sambil menyodorkan nampan kayu berisi dua gelas tembikar kosong dan seteko kecil _Tamaryoukucha_ yang masih beruap, berusaha membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya." Hiashi mengangguk tanpa menoleh. "Dingin."

Himawari menuangkan _Tamaryoukucha_ yang masih hangat ke gelas tembikar Hiashi lalu ke gelas tembikarnya sendiri.

"Setiap hujan aku selalu mengingat tentang Hikari." Kata Hiashi sambil meraih gelas tembikarnya. "Padahal sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun berlalu."

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Himawari untuk sadar bahwa kakeknya sedang membicarakan istrinya dahulu, nenek yang Himawari tak pernah lihat wajahnya. Mendengar nama tersebut disebut cukup membuat gadis itu terbelalak. Pasalnya, topik tentang neneknya adalah hal yang sensitif di keluarga Hyuuga. Hiashi hampir tak pernah menyebut nama istrinya dan kematian wanita yang dulu dipersunting nya itu merupakan misteri yang tak pernah terpecahkan karena kakeknya itu juga enggan mengungkit hal tersebut.

"Mengingat nenek?"Tanya Himawari bingung. Ia meraih gelasnya tapi tak meminum isinya. Gadis itu menatap kakeknya "Kenapa?"

"Kami bertemu saat hujan. Ia kebasahan di bawah pohon kesemek dan aku yang kebetulan lewat membawa payung menawarkan untuk mengantarinya pulang." Jawab Hiashi, Matanya menatap hujan dengan penuh rindu. " Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas seakan baru terjadi kemarin."

Himawari terdiam, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia yakin ibunya bahkan tidak tahu awal pertemuan Hiashi dan neneknya dan ia yakin dirinya adalah orang yang pertama tahu tentang kisah tadi.

Hening, hanya suara tetes hujan yang mengisi pendengaran.

Hiashi masih menatap lurus."Aku mencintainya tapi aku membunuhnya." Ia menghela nafas berat setelah menghirup tehnya. "Itu semua salahku. Kematiannya adalah kesalahanku."

"Apa?" Tanya Himawari gugup, yakin seratus persen telinganya salah dengar. "Apa kata kakek tadi?"

"Aku membunuhnya."

.

.

Gadis berambut indingo itu menatap kakenya kaku. Apa yang kakeknya katakan?

" Bukan berarti aku menodongkan pisau dan menusuknya atau meracuni makanannya." Lanjut Hiashi setelah menatap mata biru cucunya."Tapi apa bedanya?"

"Memangnya bagaimana nenek meninggal?" Itu adalah salah satu pertanyaan yang Himawari tak pernah yakin dengan jawabannya, sama seperti pertanyaan tentang _UFO._ Gelap, Misterius, dan jawabanya selalu diawali dengan " Katanya..."

Gadis itu sudah pernah bertanya kesekelilingnya dan ibunya menjawab." Katanya dia meninggal karena melahirkan adikku yang juga tak selamat di persalinan itu."

Ayahnya menjawab "Katanya dia meninggal karena terpeleset."

Nenek Chiyo, pengasuh ibunya dari kecil malah menjawab dengan bisikan yang tak pernah sekalipun Himawari percaya."Katanya, kebenciannya pada Hiashi lah yang membunuhnya."

Sedangkan Hiashi tak pernah menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia hanya menggeleng kemudian matanya menjadi pilu. Himawari tak pernah lagi bertanya. Sampai hari ini.

"Pertanyaanmu itu mengawali salah satu kisah paling kelam dalam lembaran hidupku." Jawab Hiashi pelan. Gadis manis itu terdiam, jantungnya berdebar-debar penasaran.

"Apa kakek mau menceritakannya?" Tanya Himawari lagi.

Hiashi tidak menjawab, matanya menerawang mengingat waktu yang sudah lama berlalu.

.

.

"Aku dan Hikari hidup bahagia bertiga dengan ibumu yang baru lahir. Tapi sama dengan bahtera rumah tangga lain yang melalui berbagai macam badai, bahtera rumah tanggaku juga diterjang badai. Badai gelap bernama kemiskinan."

Hujan bertambah deras, Himawari berusaha mendengarkan tanpa menunjukan antusiasmenya yang berlimpah-limpah.

" Tapi Hikari tak pernah mengeluh. Dia wanita baik yang sangat suka dengan binatang. Setiap hari, dia membawakan tulang-tulang bekas makanan kami ke anjing-anjing liar, memberikan beras ke ayam-ayam yang kebetulan berada di depan rumah, mengurus anak kucing yang telantar, dan masih banyak lagi. Aku kadang marah karena ia memberikan makan malamnya ke hewan-hewan yang kebetulan singgah di depan rumah."

Kali ini, wajah Hiashi mengendur sesaat sebelum kembali keras.

" Waktu itu sekitar tahun 1960-an ketika Hinata masih berumur 2 tahun dan Hikari hamil anak kedua kami. Ekonomi keluarga kami benar-benar terpuruk dan mencari pekerjaan sama susahnya dengan mencari emas di tempat sampah. Tiba-tiba salah seorang kawanku datang, menawariku pekerjaan. Ia ingin aku bekerja di kapalnya yang merupakan kapal pemburu paus. Aku sangat senang tapi Hikari tidak."

Hiashi mengeratkan genggamannya pada gelas tembikarnya.

"Hikari wanita yang baik dan terpelajar, ia menentangku mati-matian. Ia mengulang salah satu pepatah terkenal 'Tak ada yang perlu dibuang dari paus kecuali suaranya.' Ia juga terus menerus berusaha membuatku tak bekerja di kapal itu. Dia bilang paus hewan yang harus dilindungi karena jumlahnya yang menurun drastis, paus tidak baik dikonsumsi karena mengandung Merkuri yang tinggi, dan juga bahwa kotoran mamalia terbesar di muka bumi itu bisa menyuburkan biota laut, dan juga sebagai penjaga ekosistem. Aku tak begitu mengerti perkataannya waktu itu jadi aku mengacuhkannya."

Hiashi berhenti sejenak untuk menyesap tehnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan.

"Singkatnya, aku tak peduli. Demi uang dan keluargaku, aku akan melakukan apa saja. Aku masih ingat hari keberangkatanku. Hikari menggandeng tangan Hinata dengan perut yang membuncit di dermaga, menatap kapal ku yang kian lama kian jauh dengan tatapan marah penuh ketidak setujuan. Belum pernah kulihat ia begitu marah."

Himawari menggenggam tangan Hiashi, menguatkan kakeknya.

"Hari-hari di laut begitu berat karena merindukan Hikari. Setiap malam aku bermimpi melihatnya di dermaga, menatapku marah. Apalagi ternyata pekerjaan ku tidak semudah kelihatannya. Hikari benar, jumlah paus menyusut drastis hingga tidak mudah untuk menemukannya. Kami sampai harus berlayar ke Antartika. Sepanjang perjalanan kami menangkap semua jenis paus yang ditemukan. Mulai dari paus yang legal untuk diburu waktu itu seperti paus minke sampai paus yang dilindungi seperti paus sperma dan paus bongkok.

Waktu itu, memburu paus tidak susah seperti pada abad pertengahan. kita hanya tinggal meluncurkan Harpoon."

"Harpoon?"tanya Himawari bingung.

"Ya, penangkap ikan berupa tombak yang diberi tali yang panjang. Ia ditembakan dengan menggunakan sebuah alat pelontar. Begitu paus terkena Harpoon, kita membiarkannya di laut hingga mati kehabisan darah lalu tingga menariknya ke kapal. Pekerjaan kejam yang mudah membuatku sadar bahwa manusia adalah predator paling kejam di lautan. Tapi aku tidak berhenti hingga suatu hari Kami menangkap paus biru."

"Paus biru? Raksasa sepanjang 33 meter itu?"Tanya Himawari kaget.

"Ya, raksasa sepanjang 33 meter itu. Aku adalah salah satu orang yang menguliti makhluk malang itu dan memotong-motongnya. Saat perutnya dibelah, ternyata paus itu sedang hamil."

Himawari agak mual mendengarnya.

" Orang-orang dengan mudahnya mengambil janin nya dan memotong-motongnya sedangkan aku terdiam, tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Aku teringat Hikari dan anak kami yang sedang ia kandung. Tiba-tiba rasa cemas membanjiriku, nyaris membuatku nekat ingin kembali ke jepang saat itu juga tapi aku menahan diri.

Setelah itu, aku kehilangan gairah bekerja. Pikiran ku hanya tentang Hikari, Hinata, dan bayiku yang belum lahir. Begitu kami kembali ke jepang dan kapal melabuh, aku kembali secepat mungkin ke rumah. Saat aku kembali, yang aku dapati hanyalah rumah yang kosong dan senyap. Tiba-tiba tetanggaku datang sambil menggendong Hinata. Dia mengabarkanku bahwa Hikari dan anak yang ia kandung tak selamat saat persalinan."

Tubuh Hiashi bergetar hebat, menahan tangis yang hampir meledak. " Itu pasti hukuman karena aku membunuh salah satu makhluk Tuhan dengan kejam dan tak berperasaan. Hikari sudah mengingatkan ku tapi aku tak mendengar. Kematiaannya pasti diakibatkan kejahatanku."

Himawari memeluk kakeknya, berusaha meringankan bebannya walau cuma sedikit.

Begitu gadis itu melepas pelukannya, Hiashi sudah tidak begitu kelihatan sedih walaupun mendung belum hilang dari matanya.

" Setelah itu aku tak pernah lagi berburu paus. Aku terus mengingat perkataan terakhir Hikari padaku di dermaga ' Manusia yang merupakan spesies dengan tingkat kecerdasan tertinggi seharusnya tidak menjadi segerombolan makhluk diktator yang membuat kerusakan di muka bumi' "

Mereka berdua terdiam. Di luar, hujan perlahan mereda.

.

.

 _ **END**_

.

.

 _Amanatto:_ kacang azuki yang dibalut dengan gula.

 _Sakuramochi:_ Mochi pink yang dibungkus daun bunga sakura.

 _Tamaryokucha:_ jenis teh yang memiliki aroma yang tajam dengan rasa kombinasi antara buah berry, rumput, citrus dan almond.

.

.

 **AN: Akhirnya selesai juga nih fic. #fiuhh~**

 **Untuk meramaikan event** **#ANIMALIAChallenge buatan Crystallized cherry dan Psycheros.  
**

 **Paus adalah salah satu hewan kesukaan author, dan berita tentang pemburuan paus yang masih marak di jepang bener-bener ngebuat author sedih.  
**

 **Author berharap kedepannya jepang bener-bener berhenti berburu makhluk imut itu.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca :).  
**


End file.
